The truth about Usagi
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Usagi keeps a secret from her friends, but when those friends, apart from Ami, turn against her. She and Ami run away to American only to have a pleasant surprise waiting for her. Pairings: Usagi/Ami, Rei/Minako, Haruka/Michiru, Hotaru/Present Chibiusa-Yes age gap, but who cares really. Rated T for some swearing and wording.
1. Finding

Since the deletion of my former account, which I still haven't figured out why, I wanted to redo my longest story, The Truth About Usagi. I'm gonna write it but change it around a bit, so the child years including Usagi's adoption and baby brother will be in three chapters but a bit longer then it formerly was then I'll move onto my important stuff.

* * *

><p>Moonlight shone down over Tokyo, even the mini alleyways all over the city shone slightly. Suddenly, stepping out of one of the few shadows of the city was a little girl, probably around 56 years old. Nobody noticed the small girl come out as the streets were deserted due to the time of night it was. The little girl was the only one out.

The small child had a luscious, long, pink hair which dripped over her face due to being wet, as a downpour had only just stopped. Her hair covered her eyes, making them invisible to see. She was wearing grey, patched and tattered clothing and had a few cuts and bruises all over her small pale body.

A shadow moved behind her, causing the little girl to whimper in fright and stepped back, light shining on her face and showing her eyes. One eye was a bright red, unlike the color of blood though, it was a light red, a happy, warm red. And her other was a complete mystery. It was golden, like the shining sun in the daylight. The golden also held a small glow of golden.

The shadow moved closer and a man appeared, with blood dripping off his lips and teeth which utterly terrified the small child. The man, a vampire, saw the cowering little girl and walked closer, with a grin.

''Oh, you can see me, huh?''

The child backed up, tears swelling up in her eyes. She shook and collapsed to her knees.

''G-Go...away...'' whimpered the child, closing her eyes shut for a second. The vampire vanished from sight. The child got up, covering her golden eye, even after reopening the red one.

Rain began pouring down, coating the child and soaking her pink hair through to the put that it stuck to her face even more then it was before. She darted into a alleyway, shaking and sneezing from the horrible weather.

She saw a box which was looking pretty done in, by the rain. She sniffled but got into the soggy box, and closed her eyes. Despite shivering and soaking, she eventually was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Ikuko walked through the rain. She had been caught up and was now late to get home. She had already called her husband, Kenji, that she would be late and knew that he had gone to bed already.<p>

Something however caught her eye, as she passed by an alleyway. In a soggy box, was a small girl wearing tattered clothing and shivering, yet asleep. Ikuko thought for a second, should she go up to the child or should she leave.

Lately, there had been reports of mysterious deaths, all over the city. She shook her head, she wasn't gonna take her chances. If this child died, she would feel like it was her fault. No, she would at least take the child in for the night, maybe be her foster parent with Kenji.

She walked into the soaking alleyway and up to the child. Ikuko saw the child had a unnatural hair color, pink wasn't normal. How did this child have pink hair, she obviously hadn't dyed it, as it was still luscious. Then how?

She shook her head, and with a cautious hand, she shook the child's pale shoulder. A whimper was heard, and one of the child's eyes opened. The eye was a beautiful red, which was clearly another weird factor about the young girl.

The child stared at her in fear, whimpering and trying to get away from her. Ikuko smiled, in attempt to calm the child down before she could hurt herself.

''Shh, it's alright. Mind telling me your name, little girl?''

It took a while for the young girl to speak up, but when she did, it was nervous yet beautiful at the name time. ''U-Usa..Usagi...mrs...''

''That's a beautiful name. Ne, Usagi, would you mind coming with me so you can get dry?''

Usagi looked surprised for a moment before latching onto the blue haired woman and nodded her head. Ikuko smiled and stroked the girl's head. Usagi didn't let go of Ikuko as they walked.

The walked away from Tokyo Tower and into the Azabu-Juuban area of Tokyo. Their walking continued till they walked up to a small house, mostly painted white and it was pretty beautiful. From the angle, Usagi could see a small bedroom with a balcony on the second floor.

Usagi finally unlatched herself from Ikuko to have a closer look around. Ikuko smiled but as the rain poured down, she wanted to get her and the young pinkette inside.

''Come on, sweetie. I like to get inside before the rain get worse.''

Usagi blinked her red eye, her golden eye still sealed shut and nodded. She followed Ikuko into the small cozy house and walked into to the living room, and the tv. She explored the living room without doing much to hurt herself.

''Usagi, can you come over here please? I would like to ask you some questions.''

Usagi nodded and slowly got up onto the sofa. She looked down for a second, thinking about what questions Ikuko wanted her to answer before looking up at Ikuko, with a slight frown on her face.

''Well, Usagi. Can I ask how old are you first, and when your birthday is? Just so I know.''

''...I'm five...and...my birthday is...June...the 30th.'' muttered Usagi, wondering where this was heading.

''Where are you parents?'' asked Ikuko next, with some clear concern.

''...Their...D-dead...killed...by werewolves...''

''...Werewolves, but ain't they just a legend?'' asked a confused Ikuko.

''..Their real...'' mumbled Usagi, cracking open her glowing golden eye. ''But...are...only see able...to the ones...with the 'sight'.''

''The 'sight'?''

''...Uh huh...It's something that a group of people have that...allows them to see...vampires and werewolves...It's also inheritable...mine's...inherited but mine's...not normal.''

''Not normal?''

''Yea...You see my...eye...it allows me to...do things like read...minds...use teleportation...and mind-moving...and every now and...again, when I have...a strong bond with someone...I can...use telepathy...my dad...was the same...''

Ikuko was shocked, this five year old had filled her in with something that seemed rather unlikely but she couldn't help but believe it, I mean the evidence was right in front of her with the golden and glowing eye that Usagi processed.

''That's a lot to take in, sweetie. But I can understand that it hurts you to have a power, you don't need to tell me any more, at least till your ready.''

Usagi smiled briefly before yawning, and rubbing her eyes. She was still tired, she had only been asleep for about a hour and wanted to go back to bed.

''Your tired, aren't you? I have two spare rooms, but only one with a bed. Come with me.''

Ikuko got up and the tiny five year old followed behind, not stepping more to 3 meters away. They walked up the stairs and into a bedroom. It was the same bedroom which had the balcony. The bed was next to the window and had a white blanket. The room wasn't really developed yet but made Usagi smiled. She hugged Ikuko before stepping over to the bed.

She got in and Ikuko smiled. The woman walked over to the small pinkette.

''Night.''

''Night-night...'' mumbled Usagi, before drifting off to sleep.

Ikuko smiled and kissed Usagi's forehead, motherly. She flicked off the lamp and walked out of the bedroom and over to her own.


	2. Adoption

Light beamed across the white sheets and onto the sleeping Usagi's face. The five year old whimpered as the light hit her and she woke up. Her heterochromic eyes blinked as she looked around the bedroom. It took her a minute to remember what had happened to previous night. She felt something purring next to her and looked down to see a black kitten, sleeping. The kitty woke when she stroked it.

Usagi smiled and with the kitten, which she had found out was called Toto, now sat in her hair, she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She walked down the hallway, and to the corner which lead into the kitchen, yes the kitchen didn't have a door to it. She peeked around the corner. Seeing Ikuko and Kenji, who she had never seen before, sat at the table.

''Oh, morning, sleepy head.'' said Ikuko, spotting the girl and Toto. ''Oh, you got Toto?''

''...Mrs...who is Toto?''

''Our pet cat, sweetie. He's only a few months old.''

''Oh..and um...who's the mister?...''

''Oh, he's my husband, Kenji. Ken, say hi.''

''Oh, hi there, little one. My wife has told me about you.'' he said, with a smile, as he looked down at the child.

''First breakfast, then we need to go shopping. Ken, I trust you got the contracts?'' asked Ikuko, having yet to have told Usagi about the contracts, and had yet to ask Ken if he had got them.

''I do, and their function to change her eyes to blue, and to make sure that the aura from her eyes doesn't attacked vampires and werewolves.''

''Good, Usagi. Come here.''

Ken pasted Ikuko two glass contracts, as Usagi walked close, shaking slightly. Ikuko smiled, and reassured her, as she carefully silted the two contracts into Usagi's heterochomic eyes. The eyes turned from glowing golden and happy red to a crystal clear blue.

''Look in the mirror.'' smiled Ikuko, pointing to a big glass mirror, which stood off the floor on the wall. Usagi walked up to it and began gazing at her reflection, thinking she looked slightly weird with blue eyes, and pink hair.

Ikuko brought some pancakes to the table, which drawed Usagi's attention from the mirror. She had eaten pancakes with her parents before, but hadn't in a long time so it was curious.

She hopped into one of the four chairs, which was on the table. Ikuko had explained that there's was four chairs in case of guests, and that she had always wanted children, so wanted to be prepared.

Usagi smiled at the pancakes, which Ikuko had put on the pink plate, printed with butterflies and ponies. She picked it up and nibbled on it to check the taste but then began chowing down, in hunger.

Ken and Ikuko giggled at the small child's eating, but Ken, who was next to her, stroked her long pink hair, being careful of the black kitten, Toto, on her head. Toto was temperamental and could attack him, though he had taken a liking to Usagi, as seen the night before when he snuggled into her side.

Usagi was quickly finished and even asked for more, which was granted just because Ikuko and Ken knew that because Usagi spent quite a few months on the street. Usagi finished her new batch, but didn't ask for more, now being full. Ikuko and Ken smiled.

''Come on, were going shopping for things like blanket covers, paints and clothing. And Usagi, you should have a hair dye, just cause pink isn't natural.''

Usagi nodded, and was quick to get off her chair. She giggled and bounced her hair, causing some claws. She looked at Toto, but giggled all the same. Ken and Ikuko shook their head at the child's antics but smiled, along with her.

* * *

><p>Shopping was okay though Ken often complained about being dragged by a now blonde Usagi. She had been given a makeover. Her hair had been cut to waist length and been dyed golden blonde as it looked very good with blue eyes, and she also had her hair up in odangos with pigtails now.<p>

They had brought Usagi a dark blue cresent moon and bunny filled blanket with some cream paint, and the clothes varied from bunnies to zebras for some reasons, most of them were animal related and most were either pink or white, as they had been proven to be her favorite colors, though their was some light blue and light cream in the mix. By the time they were finished, they had over 40 pieces of clothing for Usagi.

Usagi was showing a more open side of herself now, much better to her weak and timid self that she was the night before. Now, she was bubbly, adorable and ditzy, with a bit of clumsiness dropped in. It just made Ken and Ikuko think, what were they gonna do with the small child? Put her in a orphanage or adopt and raise her like their own?

They were leaning more to the former but they were still thinking. Though, this brought something else to them. As Usagi was five, she would have to go to Kindergarten. Though, she could make friends, it draw problems, if she went to a orphanage, it could be far away and those friends, she makes, would be forgotten.

They smiled, and looked at each other.

''We're thinking the same thing, aren't we?''

''Probably, I have wanted a son but a daughter works. And I know for a fact, you wanted to be a motherly figure to someone. And even though it's a girl, we could try for a boy, when were ready.''

''I know, so it's likely?''

''Let's see what Usagi thinks first, then we'll see.''

''Usagi.'' Ikuko called, to the child.

Usagi turn tail and looked at Ikuko, before running over with a smile. She was carrying a stuffed rabbit teddy.

''Yes, Mrs Ikuko?''

''If you were given the option to go to a orphanage or to be adopted by us, as our daughter, which would you choose?''

Usagi blinked for a second before smiling. ''Stay with you, not at a orphanage. Usagi was at one before, and she hated it.''

Usagi had started using third person during the shopping trip, which of course, they were still on. Ikuko smiled, and hugged the girl.

''That's what I wanted to hear. Yes, Usagi, we are gonna adopt you.''

''Really?'' mumbled Usagi, with a sniffle.

Ken smiled and walked over, wiping Usagi's tears which had started to drip.

''Yep, really.'' said Ken and Ikuko, together.

''...Mommy! Daddy!'' whimpered Usagi, and she hugged them close.


	3. Baby brother

A few months later. Usagi had started kindergarten and made friends with two other children. A bright and rich girl, Naru who had curly locks of red and blue eyes and Umino, a nerd with messy brown hair and spiral glasses covering his eyes. The three became pretty close and they were particularly inseparable.

''Usagi-chan, when are you gonna stop sulking? It was only a stupid painting.'' said Naru, looking down at Usagi, who was crying as someone had bullied her for having a horrible painting. To her, it was awful, it was a beautiful picture of her, her mommy and her daddy including her future sibling, which she hoped would be a girl.

About a month ago, her parents had told her that she was gonna be a big sister as a baby was coming. This had brought on a conversion about where babies came from but nothing else. Usagi was looking forward to having a baby brother or sister, though she had leaned more towards the second one, then the former.

''It wasn't stupid!'' screamed Usagi, with tears in her eyes.

Naru took a step back, pretty surprised. She hadn't expected the smaller girl to care that much about one picture, but then again, she knew little of the girl's past and from what she was told, it wasn't a nice one, so it probably was important to Usagi.

''I'm sorry, Usagi...'' she mumbled, looking at Umino, who was stood next to her.

''It not that bad, it's barely anything to worry about.'' said Umino.

Usagi looked up, blinking her blue eyes. Her eyes meet the blue eyes at her best friend and a small smile flashed onto her face. Naru was right, sulking wasn't gonna help her.

''Your...right...'' she mumbled, with a smile.

* * *

><p>The days passed into months and soon 8 months had passed. The baby was due any day according to her mommy and daddy. She had been told that it was gonna be a little boy, which was slightly annoying in her opinion but she didn't care to much.<p>

The day ended like every other day, but this time it was in elementary school. Usagi had moved into elementary shortly before with Umino and Naru. They had gotten the same class, much to her pleasure.

The group walked out of the school, together. Usagi looked out of the gate and saw her daddy. She ran up to him and hugged him.

''Bye, Naru-chan, Umino!'' she yelled before turning to her father. ''Where's mommy?''

''Well, pumpkin. You'll have to wait to find that out.''

Usagi looked confused but got onto the car and waved to her friends, who were now walking with their parents themselves. They then went a direction that Usagi didn't see as the way home. She didn't question it, however and just stayed quiet.

They parked in the hospital parking lot, which confused Usagi even more. She got out with her daddy and held his hand as they walked into the hospital.

''Where's Mrs Ikuko Tuskino?'' asked Ken, still holding onto his adoptive daughter's hand.

''Room two, with the baby. Be quiet.'' said the reception person.

Usagi heard the word baby and put two and two together. Mommy had the baby, she couldn't wait to see it and introduce it to it's big sister. She walked to room two with her father.

Inside the room was her mom holding a baby boy, who had brown hair and green eyes. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and was in his mother's hands, smiling.

''Hi, you two. Come and meet him.''

Usagi ran over and smiled at her new little brother. After a second, the boy began giggling.

''Can I hold him?''

''Yes, but be careful.'' said Ikuko, placing her son over to her daughter. Usagi held him careful and smiled brightly.

''What's his name?''

''Shingo. Tuskino Shingo.''

''Shingo, Shingo! A prefect name for a prefect little boy.'' said Usagi, cuddling her brother.


	4. Chibiusa

Okay, last part of the prologue, then I can get into the main story. But first, for those who read the former version of this. I like to at least show the triples' plan in this version.

Tierra- my personal favorite and the most important character after Usagi and Ami.

Hair color:Blonde, weirdly but said to be that due to blonde was Princess Serenity's hair color, even though Usagi's natural color is pink. Often seen with pigtails or plaits.

Eye color:Blue, a crystal blue which is a mix of Usagi's disguised eye color and Mamoru's.

Planetary symbol:A crescent moon over a earth background.

Personality:Very shy, to the point she won't attend kindergarten. She's a bookworm and dreams of being a doctor like her step-mom.

Likes:Long books, her mommy and step-'daddy', pancakes.

Dislikes:Carrots and pears for some reason, being away from Usagi and Ami.

Chibiusa

Hair:Pink, the same as normal but holds a shine to it and plus it's in heart odangos not rabbit.

Eyes:Red and golden, the same heterochormic eyes as Usagi, meaning she procession the 'sight' and Usagi's powers. Oddly, she's the only one who has this.

Planetary symbol:A crescent moon on it's side.

Personality: Mischievous yet playful. Wants to be a princess, and later on after finding out the truth, wants to be a proper princess.

Likes:Annoying her mom, playing princess and play-fighting with her brother.

Dislikes: Tierra's shyness, studying, vampires.

Seiji

Hair:Black, looks a lot like his father in style and in color.

Eyes:Red.

Planetary symbol:A earth symbol

Personality:Never lies, easily annoyed but pretty protective of his sisters. Wants to be a vet, oddly.

Likes: Playfighting with Chibiusa, vegetables, the only one who does actually, and studying.

Dislikes: Tierra's shyness, being behind on studies.

Okay, there we go. Now on with this chapter.

* * *

><p>Usagi walked through the park of Juuban, thinking about her past. The last 7 years had been weird. She went from being a small crybaby on the streets to a loving older sister, who was loved by everybody she met.<p>

She and Shingo had become inseparable, when they weren't fighting about grades, but that was of course different. Her bonds with her parents was amazing, though cause of her awkward up and down grades, they tended to yell at her.

A bright bang and flash was heard and seen in the sky. As a pink cloud swirled around creating a hole. From that hole, a little girl fell. The little girl had pink hair with pale skin, much like Usagi's true self. She landed a few feet away from Usagi, banging her head on the ground.

''WAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' cried the child, promoting Usagi to go over to her and calm her down.

''Shhh, it's alright.'' said Usagi, putting her arms around the small child.

The crying soon turned into a few sniffles and the girl stayed in Usagi's arms for a moment, before looking at Usagi with her heterochormic eyes which surprised Usagi, they were the same as her true eye colors.

Usagi blinked, but picked up the small doppelganger of hers. She noticed that much like her hair was up in odangos, so was the young girls but her odangos were in rabbit ear shapes and her pigtails looked like angel wings.

She carried the little girl over to a nearby bench and sat her down. She smiled, which managed to gain a small smile from the chibi girl. She sat down herself, and looked at the girl kindly.

''What's your name, chibi-chan?''

''...Small...Lady 'Usagi' Serenity...'' muttered the girl, using her long full name.

''That's a long name, how about I call you 'Chibiusa' instead?''

''Chibiusa?'' asked the girl.

''Yep, since you look a lot like me, and my first name is Usagi so Chibiusa is cute.''

Chibiusa smiled and hugged Usagi. ''It's a cute name, much better then Small Lady.''

''What kind of parent would name their child that?'' asked Usagi.

''My mommy...She picked my name since her name is Neo Queen Serenity, and she's a proper lady and due to my size, it became my name.''

''What 'queen'? Your a princess?''

''Uh huh...but actually a future princess, you see. I'm from the future of Crystal Tokyo and the princess of the earth and the moon.''

''Whoa, I see. Why did you come to the past then, Chibiusa-chan?''

''Mommy asked my too come to the past to learn about my her past self, Tuskino Usagi. Is that you, Usagi-nee?''

''Yep, whoa that's a lot to take in, I'm gonna be a mother to a little adorable princess.'' giggled Usagi, in her normal ditzy voice.

''You are...Wow, I didn't expect to be done this quickly. Mommy said though, not to come back to early as my job was the learn about past mommy and her life before Crystal Tokyo.''

''Well, why not come back to my house and we can ask my mom and dad if you can stay for a bit? Hey, even better, you have any memory magic?''

Chibiusa picked but then looked at a small ball that had been following her. ''Luna-P can turn into anything, even a umbrella which can make anyone do my bidding.''

''Well, that sounds a bit much so how about I just tell you about myself?''

''Okay, um mama...Why do I have this eye? You should know.'' Chibiusa asked, pointing to her glowing golden eye.

''Well you see, I have that eye too but I wear contracts to hide them as my powers are that strong that I attacked vampires and werewolves, since non have come to us, I guess you don't have that much power.'' replied Usagi, not very aware or caring that she was just called 'mama'.

''Wow..I didn't expect it to be something like that. Okay, what's your parents names and do you have any siblings?''

''My mom's name is Ikuko and my dad's name is Kenji, but everyone calls him Ken. And I have one brother called Shingo. What else then?''

''Nothing else, I guess. I probably should head back to Crystal Tokyo, then. See you later, mama.'' said Chibiusa, grabbing a key which was around her neck and began chanting something which creating a long pink stream.

''Bye bye, mama.'' said Chibiusa, walking into the stream.

''See you later, if you come back and I'm with others, pretend you don't know me, alright?''

''Alright.'' said Chibiusa with a smile, before she vanished taken by the 'cherry way' as it was known.

Usagi smiled to herself, even after her future daughter left for the future. ''So I'm gonna be a queen, huh? And I am gonna have a adorable little daughter.'' She said.

She began walking out of the park, thinking about Chibiusa, and wondering if they would meet again.

* * *

><p>And that's that with the prologue chapters.<p> 


	5. Turn away

About a year or so after the Galaxia incident. Usagi was sat at her desk, writing down some English homework, despite how much she hated English. She stared at it with a frown. Luna hopped onto the bed, it had been long since old Toto had died and Luna had taken over but nothing could replace him in Usagi's heart as he had particularly been her pet.

''Usagi, you'll never finish if you keep placing your mind on the senshi.''

''I know, but it's impossible not to. I mean, they particularly hate me and I save them, from Galaxia...I wish they...''

She never got to finished, as her communicator flashed brightly and the face of Rei appeared on the screen.

''Okay, odango-atama, if you don't get to the park in 5 minutes, I'm gonna scream.''

Usagi frowned as the communicator turned itself.

''You better get there.'' said Luna.

Usagi nodded and jumped out of the window of her bedroom and onto a nearby tree branch, her only way out of the house without her parents seeing. A flash of light came through the window and two figures looked out of the window. Two almost identical sisters sharing pink hair in odangos, but the difference being the eyes, the younger had blue and the older had red.

''Mama?'' asked the older, Chibiusa, having seen her mother leave. ''Come on, Chibi. We need to catch up.''

The younger girl, Kousagi, nodded and the two transformed into Chibi Moon and Parallel Moon, and began following their mother.

* * *

><p>Usagi arrived on the site late that what she had hoped and had even seen the arrival of her daughters but was caught up looking at her 'friends' as they were being pounded by a horrifying monster.<p>

Venus and Jupiter just got slammed into nearby trees, Mars appeared to have a sprain wrist which was being looked over by Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen, while Saturn stood in front of them blocking the attacks with her silence wall. The only three actively attacking was the outers (Minus Saturn)

''About bleeding time!'' Yelled Mars, glaring at Usagi.

Usagi frowned as tears entered her eyes but she quickly powered up and moon dusted the monster. Chibi Moon and Parallel Moon ran over to their mom, powering themselves down as Usagi did so too.

''Chibiusa, Kousagi?'' she asked. She knew, who Kousagi was as once the pair had came to the past shortly after the Galaxia incident and Chibiusa had been older and with a younger sister.

''We'll explain later, but look.'' said Chibiusa, pointing at the approaching civilian forms of the inner senshi. The outers looked over to group with a worried expression, as they cared clearly more about their princess then the inners did.

The group looked at Usagi, all with a menacing, hatred filled face, with the expection of Ami, who was pushed back and looked pretty worried.

''What time is this?'' asked Rei.

''...I was...''

''Don't you dare say studying.'' yelled Minako, who was now leaning on Rei, due to her injuries. ''As otherwise, you could have gotten here before me and Mako-chan got hurt.''

''But...''

''No buts, Usagi-chan. You clearly wasn't, you were probably eating, or playing video games at the Crown.''

''But I wasn't...''

''I can't believe this clumsy, ditzy, crybaby, child of a girl is my girlfriend and future wife. In fact, I can't believe what we did only a month ago.''

Usagi collapsed to her knees, shocked that her own boyfriend hated her.

''No, your all wrong. I'm not the Usagi, you all think I am and I never will be. Because I changed myself so you wouldn't believe that I was trying to stand out. I was once elegant, strong and beautiful but obviously you don't believe me.''

''Usagi! You give us that crystal right now!'' yelled Rei.

''The crystal, you serious. The sliver crystal can only be used by the royal lunarian family, don't you remember how many times it's almost killed me and you want it, what to die?''

The crystal appeared in Usagi's hands but before Rei could grab it, it was aborsed into her body. You'll never have the sliver crystal, or my birth right. In fact, you will never have your powers either.''

Usagi waved her hand and orbs of light erupted from Rei's, Makoto's and Minako's bodies. The lights being red, green and yellow respectfully to the senshi's theme color. The girls fell to the ground, unconscious, leaving Usagi, Ami, Mamoru, the outers and the crystal tokyo princesses alone.

Ami, who hadn't said a word all night, stared at Usagi with shock. Mamoru just glared at the lunar princess before leaving the girls alone.

''Ami-chan, no Princess Mercury, you never said a word to me. Do you have anything to say?''

''Usagi-chan...I-I-I'm...sorry...'' said Ami, with a sniffle.

Those single words summed up with Ami wanted to say, she clearly was sorry to Usagi and wanted her forgiveness.

''I see, I gonna take my leave. Haruka-san, at twelve tonight, and I'm leaving. Come on, you two.'' she said, turning away and looking at her future daughters.

''Okay, kitten.'' replied Haruka, already knowing what Usagi was gonna do.

''Usagi-chan?...'' mumbled Ami, in confusion as she watched the outers turn tail and walk off. Usagi stayed for a moment.

''Nani?''

''Why are you leaving?''

''Cause I don't belong her, and those girls don't want me.'' she muttered coldly, looking down at the fallen senshi. ''Now goodbye.''

Usagi turned around and walked off, leaving Ami in her thoughts. The moonlight shone down on the senshi of water as she thought about what she should do to help Usagi. ''_I got it...don't worry, Usa-chan._''

* * *

><p>Okay, there we go. I think this chapter went pretty well, it sums up a few chapters without adding a details that I had in the former, though they will appear later on.<p> 


	6. Here we go

A hour later, Ami was sat in her desk chair with her arms and face laying down on the desk. She was pondering on what she should do. Should she properly apologize to Usagi, but didn't Usagi say she was leaving at 12 tonight, at midnight. She glanced at her blue water drop clock and saw the time was only 9, as the fight had been at 8.

''Usa-chan...'' she whimpered, facing planting in her ears, some tears dripping down her face. She wonder why Usagi had spared her, even though she had said that she was sorry.

Ami thought back to those past few months where the inners were tormenting Usagi, including her. But as she looked at those memories, she saw that she was being forced to do it by Rei, she never wanted to.

She got up with a serious look in her dark blue eyes. ''I gotta apologize.''

She had already formulated her plan an hour ago but had forgot in her sad thoughts, but now it was pushed back and she knew what to do. Her plan went by going to Usagi's, talk to her and then going with her.

She put a note down for her mom, saying that she was seeing a friend and that there was a chance that she was leaving that night to study with her overseas, which was a lie that her mother would take.

With that, she was out of their with a coat only, not bothering about anything else in case, she wasn't leaving. And plus, she knew Usagi had some powers other then the sliver crystal's powers that she had been granted as she had seen the girl levitate some things, even if the other girls hadn't.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Usagi, she and her parents were preparing her for her move in American that night. She finished up and collapsed onto her bed, her full filled with four bags of luggage ready to be turned smaller as to be carried better. Kousagi came into the room, Chibiusa soon following. Each carrying their own stuff, which for Kousagi was a single rucksack and Chibiusa had a rucksack and a large bag in her arms, full of hers and Kousagi's clothing.<p>

''Put them down, I'm expecting someone soon anyway which will add to the luggage and it's only 9, we leave in 3 hours.''

''Expecting someone?'' asked Chibiusa, watching as her sister hoped onto Usagi's lap, gaining a hug.

''Yep, don't worry.'' said Usagi, with a smile.

''Usagi, Ami-chan's here requesting to see you.'' came her mom's voice.

''Ah, she's here.'' said Usagi, to her daughters before yelling down to her mom. ''Tell her to come up.''

Footsteps were heard, as the blue haired girl walked up the stairs and into the room. She looked nervous and muttered. ''Sorry for interrupting...''

Usagi stared at her for a second, before pointing to her desk chair, Ami nodded and went to sit down, looking at Usagi awkwardly.

''So?'' asked Usagi, with a playful cold tone as she knew why Ami was there.

Ami looked down before yelling out, uncontrollably. ''I wanna go with you!''

Usagi grinned, and continued her play. ''Why?''

''I don't want...you to be alone...Usa-chan...'

Usagi stopped grinning and blinked. It wasn't the shorting of her name, but the reason intrigued her. Ami wanted to be with her, and the sisters.

''Are you speaking the truth?'' Usagi said, using a royal tone.

''...I am, Usa-chan...I tell you.''

''Hm, I have made my decision, Ami-chan, you can come with me. But you must prove that you...''

Her sentence was cut short by a soaring pain in her forehead, a bright light faced invoking a blue light to form the mercury mark to appear on Ami's forehead. The light slowly vanished to a upside down crescent moon to appear on Usagi's forehead.

''My crescent...?''

''Why did it appearing?...'' mumbled Ami, staring at the mark, as her own planetary symbol to vanish.

''The sliver crystal!'' Usagi gasped. ''Absorbing it took it's toll of my body, and it's decied to fuss Princess Serenity's genes...''

A second later, Usagi's odangos turned sliver and the pigtails streaked themselves with the same color, much to the girls shock.

''All the more reason to get out of her...as being at near all the senshi is dangerously increasing it...I get Haruka-san.''

She grasped onto her communicator which was sat on her table. She pressed a light yellow button, meaning Haruka.

''Haruka-san, can you speed up the time to about 30 minutes, my wait as already arrived.''

''Of course, Kitten-chan.''

''And quit calling me a Koneko*1''

''Bye bye then, princess-chan.''

The communicator turned off before Usagi could reply. ''Mou, Haruka-san...''

* * *

><p>The 30 minutes later went pretty quickly and Usagi having made her luggage smaller with the crystal's power. The group went out of the door, saying goodbye to Ikuko and Kenji. While Usagi had made her stuff smaller, Ami who had it smaller had a rucksack instead which including all of her clothes but smaller.<p>

Haruka's car was already outside, with her and Michiru.

''Evening, you girls. Ready for a ride?'' said Haruka.

''Harruuukaa...'' scowled Michiru, giving Haruka the shudders.

''Just get in girls...'' she mumbled, trying to get Michiru off her back.

The group giggled at the normal argument between the pair, and got into the car, which soon was heading to the airport to go to America.

* * *

><p>Okay their we go.<p>

*1: Koneko means kitten in japanese, if you don't know.


	7. Old friends, new lives

Usagi was sat in her seat on the plane, which she had just gotten on to after faking her age and name. Ami was sat next to her with the crystal sisters sat in front of them, so Usagi could keep her eye on them.

''Usagi, your crescent...'' Ami muttered, pushing some hair on Usagi's face to cover the golden mark.

This caught Usagi's attention, and she materialized a band aid to cover it from sight. Ami smiled briefly, and began reading a book that she had brought with her. Usagi went looking back into her out of it state, looking out of the window.

The plane started up and they were soon in the air, a flash of sickness fall over Usagi, but she briefly ignored it. She thought about her new id as 'Bunny Moonsong'. She choose Bunny due to it being the translation of her name, and Moonsong due to her lunarian inheritance.

Ami had gone with 'Amy Waters' which was basic but hopefully they would be fine, and our moon sisters names are Rini and Fluffle, don't ask it was Kousagi's idea to be named Fluffle, since it was cute.

They ages went. Bunny's being 18 along with Amy. Rini would be 16, so only a year older then her actually age. And Fluffle would be a 9 year old, so two years in her case, much like Bunny and Amy. She, Rini and Fluffle would be sisters unlike the mother/future daughter idea that was reality.

Something however caught Bunny's eye, it was Fluffle's eye color. Earlier when she had seen her in her sailor fuku, she had light blue eyes much like Usagi's disguised ones and Mamoru's eye color. But now they were dark much like Amy's. It just puzzled her.

''Mama! Mama! When will we get there-Chibi!'' yelled a little voice, coming from the seat next to them.

Amy and Bunny's eyes wondered to the seat and saw a woman in her early 20's with red hair that wondered into golden, and tied back into a long ponytail which was partly plaited from the top to halfway down. And her eyes were a light reddish-orange color.

Sat next to her was a child which Bunny knew all to well. It was Chibichibi-chan, her former little 'sister' who was truthfully Galaxia's star seed in disguise meaning the woman had to be Galaxia, which would explain why Chibichibi called her mama. Bunny smiled however when she noticed that Bunny's hair was still in her heart odangos.

Galaxia side glanced and saw the staring shell shocked sailors and blinked before recognizing them.

''...Usagi-san? Ami-san?''

''Galaxia, why are you here and please call us Bunny and Amy but we'll explain that.''

''Ah, me and Chibichibi-chan here wanted to have a new start in life, so America is where were heading. What about you two?''

''We'll explain later, since it's pretty delicate and can't be explained really here...'' muttered Amy, before seeing Bunny almost throwing and quickly grabbed a sick bag for her. ''You alright, Usa-chan?''

''Yea...don't worry...''

''..Keep the bag with you, in case...''

''Ne, Amy? Is Bunny alright?'' asked Rini, from in front of them.

''...She feels a bit sick but that's it, don't worry about your mother, Rini.''

''Wait, Bunny is a mother?'' asked Galaxia, confused.

''She is, but their her future children...or sisters as were gonna go by..''

''Oh, I see.''

''Yeah, I see that Chibichibi-chan is gonna be your daughter?''

''Yeah, she wanted it.''

''I see.'' muttered Amy, turning to Bunny. The girl was simply leaning on the window, staring off into space.

* * *

><p>Hours later did the plane land. Bunny leaned on Amy's shoulder, coughing into her sick bag.<p>

'_I been like this for days now...why?_' she thought to herself. '_Wait...no I can't be...not at 16! Maybe...I should ask Ami-chan...she wants to be a doctor after all...''_

Galaxia held onto Chibichibi's hand and walked behind Amy and Bunny while Fluffle and Rini had already gotten off the plane and was waiting for them to get her.

''Hurry up! Hurry up!'' yelled Fluffle, excitedly. She had always wanted to go to the past version of what she knew as Emerald City. In Crystal Tokyo, the continents were all cities so the was a lot to it but now she could see it before the great freeze.

''Oy, calm down already.'' muttered Rini. ''It's not like America gonna go anywhere.''

''But! But! Onee-chan! IT'S EMERALD CITY, THE SECOND GREAT LANDMARK OF CRYSTAL TOKYO!'' yelled Fluffle, grasping and shouting in her big sister's face.

''I get it, I get it. Now be quiet about Crystal Tokyo already, people will think your crazy.''

''She's right, Fluffle.'' said Amy, walking over to them with Bunny still being sick much to her worry.

Maybe she should take Bunny to the hospital, yea she would do that and leave Galaxia to the kids.

''Guys, Bunny is clearly sick, so I'm taking her to the hospital. Galaxia, watch them and keep Fluffle quiet, I don't think Rini can cope with much more shouting.''

And it was right, Rini was holding her ringing ears and this just got Galaxia to nod. ''But do you know where the hospital is?''

''Yep, it's over there.'' said Amy, pointing to a crystal white building with bold letters saying 'hospital'.

''Oh...Oh well, leave them with me. I'll take them to the nearby restaurant over there.''

Galaxia walked off taking them to a brown building, leaving Amy to half carry Bunny to the hospital to get her checked up on.

* * *

><p>There will be a surprise in the next chapter -smile and grins-<p> 


	8. Surprise

The pair of 16 year old girls waited till they could get a appointment and even after they got it, they had to wait for some time as the hospital was pretty busy at the moment, much to their annoyance. Bunny had finally stopped throwing up but was still looking pretty pale and was leaning on Amy's shoulder.

''What do you think it is, Amy...'' mumbled Bunny.

''I don't know for sure but I'm worried...''

''Bunny Moonsong?''

''That's you, Bunny. Come on.''

Amy helped Bunny to the doctor, and they walked into the room. The doctor told the girls to take a seat in front of him and they did.

''So Miss Moonsong, what's wrong exactly?''

''Well, doctor...I been throwing up for a few days now, always during the morning hours.''

''Throwing up like when?''

''Morning hours, and after meals usually.''

''Well how you missed a menstrual to date?''

''...Yea...this months...

''And have your been sexually active?''

That question brought a frown and a blush on Bunny's face. She had been, a month ago with Mamoru. ''Yea...''

''Hm, well I need to you take this stick and pee on it for me. Then I should know.''

Bunny looked at the stick and nodded. Amy, however held a concerned look on her face. The girl walk out of the room and about 5 minutes later was back with a blush on her face.

The doctor took the stick and analysed it. It held two thin lines of pink and he knew just what it meant.

''Well, Miss Lovesong. I would say congratulations, your pregnant.''

Amy fell in her seat, she had hoped that Bunny wouldn't get pregnant with Mamobaka's child but it looked like she had no choice. But it wasn't just that, Lunarian pregnancies were 3 months shorter which could cause conflict on labor. Poor Bunny.

Bunny, however, was in shell shock. Not thinking anything but when things came to mind, she remember what her past mom had told her about lunar pregnancies and that drawn a lot of questions to her mind, much to her shock. But she had one thing to do first.

The pair left the doctors, without a word to each other and they walked over to the restaurant to meet with Galaxia and the kids. As they walked, Amy looked at Bunny.

''You sure about keeping it? I mean it's Mamoru-san's.''

''I know but it's my kid and I wouldn't like Mamobaka do much about that. Plus...He will need to get involved so his child knows him, so I'm gonna send him a letter and see what he answers with.''

''...You sure?''

''I'm sure, Amy. He's the father, he should act like it. But that doesn't mean he has to get involved with me.''

They made it to the restaurant and walked over to where the other part of their group was sitting. Fluffle was eating through 3 plates of spaghetti with a pile of about 5 next to her.

''Wow...when Chibiusa...told me she was a glutton. I didn't believe her, but now I do...'' muttered Bunny.

Rini was just sat staring at her little sister, with slight shock.

''Chibi, if you don't stop you glutton habit, the parallel senshi won't leave you alone.''

''How? Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Mina-chan would never leave me.''

''...Mama, she's blind to the obvious...'' mumbled Rini, to her mother who just sat down.

''I can see that...''

''Usa-chan? Did Kousagi-chan just say that her friends names were similar to mine and the other senshi?''

''That's cause their your future daughters, awkwardly. Ugh, maybe I should call Minako-chan and get her over her, maybe then we would have luck in this place...'' mumbled Bunny.

''...I wouldn't recommend that, not after what they said to you, Usa-chan.''

''I know, but isn't Minako-chan the expert of this thing.''

''She is, because she wants to be a star. She can achieve that on her own, we don't need them...'' replied Amy, with a smile.

''Your right.''

''You girls ever gonna talk about what we should do?'' asked Galaxia, who was trying to feed Chibichibi. ''Me and Rere are getting slightly bored.''

Rere was what she had choose to call Chibichibi in this country and Rere had taken quickly to it.

''Oh right, the crystal can help with money but where?'

''Let's start with a apartment for now Bunny, then think about moving ready for the baby.'' said Amy.

''Wait 'baby'?'' asked Galaxia.

''Oh yeah, Bunny's pregnant and due to 5 months due to shorten pregnancy for lunarians.''

''Wait mama? Pregnant, I suppose that means me and Fluffle should go back to Crystal Tokyo for a while.''

''Why?'' asked Bunny.

''Since, then their would be more room.'' replied Fluffle, out of nowhere.

''I guess that makes sense.''

* * *

><p>So the crystal sisters left for the future, to give the group of now 4 more room. So the group choose a 3 bedroom apartment. Since, Rere was young, she slept with her mom while the others had their own rooms. It was just for the time being however so they didn't have to get use to it.<p>

Bunny was sat at the sofa, which had a coffee table in front of it. She was writing a small letter to Mamobaka, telling him about the new discovery.

_Dear M, no, Endymion._

_I have happened to come across a discovery today. No this doesn't mean I'm coming back to you. Lets just say, I'm pregnant with your child and I want you to play your role as a father to it._

_PS__: Use the golden crystal to send me your reply._

_Serenity._

She used the crystal to send the letter, just as Amy walked into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands.

''You send it then?'' she asked, sitting down next to the slivery-pink haired girl.

''Yep, I used the crystal to detect his physical being and not location so it shouldn't be long.''

With that said, a scroll appeared from nowhere and landed on the table. Bunny smiled, picked up the letter but froze at the words. Amy glanced at Bunny, and took the letter.

_Dear Serenity._

_I congratulate you on this, but I cannot believe this is my child. I'm sorry._

_Endymion._

''He..''

''What you girls doing?'' asked Galaxia, who had just come in from putting Rere to bed.

''Read this.'' said Amy, handing Galaxia the letter.

The woman read it and slammed her fist into the wall. ''That jerk, doesn't he see that it is his child! What just cause he doesn't care about Bunny.'' she growled.

''It doesn't matter, I'll raise it without him...'' mumbled Bunny, without much emotion though her eyes showed a bit of hurt.


	9. Shocker!

Months later, and the baby came but not how anybody had really expected. Now, Bunny sat up with two little babies in her arms and there was another baby, a bit smaller then it's siblings, in Amy's arms.

''I don't think anyone of us thought that triplets would happen.'' said Galaxia, holding onto Rere's hand.

''Mama, what's 'triplets' mean?''

''It means three siblings born at the same time, like twins mean two.''

''What's siblings then?''

''Brother and sister, sister and sister or brother and brother like these three.''

Galaxia was happy to answer her 4 years old questions but she thought '_Why must I teach her? When she's gonna learn latter in life anyway._''

''So, Bunny. What's their names gonna be?'' asked Amy.

''Well, I think we all know this little moon brat's name is.'' giggled Bunny, looking down at the baby Chibiusa/Rini with a golden eye replacing her left red eye.

''Yep, of course but I was asking about the boy and this little one?''

''Oh well. The boy of the group will be named Seiji, but will be called Derek for now unless we ever moved back to Japan.'' Bunny smiled, looking down at the giggling black haired boy with red eyes.

She turned to the one in Amy's arm. The little girl had her disguised blonde hair, though she came up with the idea that it was caused by the fact that her past self, Princess Serenity, did have blonde hair and it managed to somehow pass to her. But the girl also had crystal blue eyes that were a mix of her disguised one and Mamoru's.

''And her name will be Tierra, to respect Endymion's late mother's name.''

''No English name for her?'' asked Galaxia.

''No, as Tierra is a name version of Terra which means earth so I don't think too many people will be confused.''

''It's a prefect name, Bunny.''

''Though this means putting your twos singing and doctor pay to work to get two more cribs.''

Amy and Bunny had both became singers shortly after moving though Amy was also working late hour in a hospital. The group had also moved into a four bedroom house, with a nursery too though the nursery was located on the second floor, with Rere's room while Amy's and Bunny's rooms were on the third floor, making it pretty hard and not to mention there was only one crib, and now three babies.

''Your right.'' said Amy, having not thought about it before being mentioned.

''Don't worry, just give me the money and me and Rere will get them and meet you five at home later.''

''Thank you, Galaxia.''

''Your welcome, plus I don't think Rere can keep still much more.'' smiling at her fidgeting daughter.

''Still thanks.'' Bunny handed over a bit of her wages and Amy gave some of hers. Galaxia then left, with a smile.

''I still can't believe that only one has your genetics, Bunny.'' said Amy, looking down at Rini.

''Well, she had it when your came from Crystal Tokyo and so did Kousagi.''

''Really?''

''Uh huh, I know because I met Chibiusa and gave her that name when I was only 13, before I met you girls and became Sailor Moon.''

''Wow, but why did she go to the past back then?''

''To met me and to discover my past, or so she says. Neo Queen Serenity sent her from what she said.''

''I see, so you knew more then we did as we began protecting the young child. But then why were you and her acting like you hated each other?''

''Oh I don't know really...It just starting when she fell on Mamobaka and I happened to get jealous, at least till he betrayed me with Rei.'' mumbled Bunny.

''About that, Bunny? When did he betray you, exactly?''

''About a year ago or so, us well doing 'it' was his way of saying 'sorry' but I guess not...''

''It's alright, you have us and your kids and that's all that matter.'' said Amy, wrapping her arms around Bunny's neck with a smile.

''Your right.'' Bunny smiled as she looked at Amy. ''Come on, we need to get a double pram and we can't really ask more of Galaxia, she's helped a lot.''

''Don't you need a baby carrier too?''

''Oh yea...''

The group walked out of the hospital and down the rode to where they needed to get the pram and baby carrier. When they brought them, they gently placed Rini and Derek in the pram next to each other and slotted little Tierra in the baby carrier which was placed on Bunny's back.

''You alright carrying her, Bunny?'' asked Amy, as she helped pushed the double pram. The pair in it were gigging at the attention they were getting from any passerby's who said hello.

''Yep, she's not to heavy, in fact I'd say she a little light.'' giggled Bunny, before smiling at the now asleep Tierra. ''Aw, she's sleeping.''

* * *

><p>TRIPLETS! Shocker, even though I knew. -Giggles-. Oh yea, this will be getting pretty adorable soon. And Usagi, you got your hands full.<p> 


	10. Back with the senshi

Okay, this chapter never existed in the former, so don't ask to much about this.

* * *

><p>A few months before the triplets birth, back in Japan.<p>

The remaining inners senshi was sat with Rei at the temple and was staring at each other. Rei suddenly slammed her hot chocolate filled cup on the table and glared at the falling snow.

''I can't believe that odango-atama ran out on us, stole our powers and not only that but AMI-CHAN LEFT TOO!''

Minako and Makoto glanced at each other awkwardly. Minako's arm was in a sling, when she was slammed into the tree at her last battle, she had broke her arm pretty badly. And wrapped around Makoto's head was a bandage.

''Ya know, Rei-chan. Yelling is not gonna bring the pair back and plus, aren't you happy? You have Mamoru-san to yourself.'' said Minako.

4 cats walked into the room, at that moment.

''Rei-chan, we were on Usagi-chan's side. You were getting pretty rough on the poor girl, I being serious, Usagi-chan spent more then half her time on her homework, and in fact, if you looked closer, you could see that she didn't get detentions.''

''Wait, what?! What the fuck do you lot know?!''

''Rei-chan, language!'' yelled Minako, glaring at her girl. ''Continue, Luna.''

''What I'm saying is, didn't you ever notice that the poor girl was weak and helpless and always gripping onto her chest?''

''...No.'' said Minako.

''Wait, gripping her chest? I saw that once but I never knew why. It was in one of the battles, back when we had to protect Chibiusa-chan.''

''At least one saw. Well, that was because the sliver crystal was zapping at her. Just before she left, when she was visited by Ami, it became so much that her crescent appear!'' said Artemis, finishing for Luna.

''NANI!?'' yelled Rei, now fully listening.

''Yep, it appeared. And that's classes another reason why she left like she did.''

''Luna? If I may ask, how do you know this?'' asked Minako.

''Well, Diana who came back with Chibiusa-chan, saw it happen along with Selena here.'' she said, looking down at her fraternal twin kittens.

''Guys, ya know. I'm beginning to regret what I said to Usagi-chan. She was my cousin, and I betrayed her...'' mumbled Minako, thinking about her former childhood friend.

''But, Luna, why did she never tell us?''

''Cause Rei-chan here never gave her a chance to speak.'' said Luna, preparing herself for a yelling.

''YOUR SAYING IT'S MY FAULT?!''

''I am, and that's cause it is Rei-chan. And you know it.''

Rei looked down, suddenly looking through her memories of the past 8 or so months and realized it. She didn't speak anymore and simply looked down.

''I'm starting to agree with Minako-chan, Rei-chan. Luna's right and now you clearly know it.''

''...I know and I'm sorry.'' Tears began leaking from Rei's eyes, out of frustration and she ran from the temple before the former senshi could stop her.

''..Luna?'' asked Makoto.

''Follow her?''

''Alright, come on, Mako-chan.'' said Minako, before running after Rei.

''Right behind you!'' yelled Makoto, following Minako.

''Are you sure we should have let them go?'' asked Artemis. When, Luna didn't answer. ''Luna? Luna!''

''Oh, I'm sure. Usagi-chan will need them for the enemy that will appear when she stepped back into Japan so we need them to be on her side again. The outers are on our side already, it's just them.''

* * *

><p>Rain hammered down, as Rei ran through it without a umbrella or coat on. She wanted to be with Usagi, all of a sudden. Memories of when Mamoru never replied to Usagi and she was sad about it, and those around Usagi's almost deaths had surfaced and she wanted to be with Usagi, like Ami was but then she stopped realizing she didn't know where Usagi went, she could ask the odango's parents, but she didn't think they would tell her, not after how she treated Usagi.<p>

She walked into an alleyway and collapsed on the ground, as rain poured on her already soaked figure.

''U-Usagi-chan...'' she cried.

''You want her back, don't you, Rei-chan.'' said a voice, which was familier to Rei. It was Minako.

''I do. Usagi-chan just left her powerless and with no clue on where she went!'' tears soaked her face through, even more then the rain.

''I know, Rei-chan but running aimlessly won't get her back. We all know that.''

Rei turned directions and stared at Minako, who had a umbrella. ''But why? I want her back!''

Minako grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. ''Don't worry, she'll return. I know it, after all I'm her cousin.''

''But you can't be sure.'' Rei continued to cry, which was very much unlike her but she was out of it at the moment anyway.

A pair of lips covered her, stopping Rei from ranting and she just stared in shock. Minako's lip removed themselves and the blonde stared at Rei with a smile.

''I love you, Rei and I don't want you running aimlessly like this.''

''Mina...'' gasped Rei. She was still shocked, but coming back.

''Come on, lets go back. Mako-chan will be getting worried and we don't want you having a cold, do we?''

''...Mina...'' Muttered Rei, but nodded her head. ''Yea!''

* * *

><p>Sailors sorted but no sorting out for Mamoru as he started it himself with Rei. Rei didn't go to him by the way. Though having a background pairing is okay for me, as far as I'm concerned. Might as well write what pairings are in this as we gonna have quite a few.<p> 


	11. Note! (Please read)

Yea, um. Sorry, guys. But I decided to remove 'Twins' and work more depth into the triplets personalities and don't tackle onto Kousagi and Ami Jr. Now I might upload a chapter some time before the end of the week; but after that. No more chapters till after Christmas, then let me get into a routaine; then I'll get back to this cause I do like it; even though it became rushed and I don't like that.


	12. Love, part 1

5 years had passed for Bunny and her group. It was getting close to Christmas; which was actually exactly 4 months before the triplets birthday. The triplets were excited for Christmas as most children would be. The triplets all shared one room; much to Derek's annoyance. Derek and Rini shared a bunk bed between them, with Rini having a top. Whilst Tierra had a bed of her own; which was double out as a bookshelf literally.

Tierra had became a bookworm, surprisingly as Bunny clearly wasn't a bookworm. She spent most of her daytime hours reading outside; enjoying the sounds of nature. But as well as being a bookworm; Tierra was a animal and nature lover. She appeared to have a ability to bring dead plants to life again, something she probably learnt from being the Princess of the Earth; thanks to her father. But the most surprising thing about Tierra was her unique ability to speak to animals and plants; as she had shown her parents when they adopted a pet cat which Tierra learnt was called Tuski.

Now Tuski was a pure-breed light purple cat with pinkish-red eyes. She had a crescent moon on her forehead but didn't process the ability to speak like the other moon-cats, which was surprising but not as much to Teirra's unique abilities.

As with Rini and Derek. Rini wasn't too different to her other self, however she wasn't as clumsy nor was she mean as Chibiusa was. No, Rini was only a mischievous yet kind-hearted girl. She was pretty playful too and tended to play Princess with Derek; who would be the Prince. Now with Derek, he was almost a doppelganger of his father; just with red eyes. However, he was very truthful and almost never told a lie, unless he was trying to get out of trouble. As for Bunny and Amy; Bunny and Amy had became pretty famous as singers; thus making this profits soar but they were also getting quite a bit in from Amy's hospital job.

* * *

><p>Usagi stood in front of a kindergarten, which the triplets were suppose to go to. It was known as Cherry Hill Kindergarten and it was a pretty welcoming and warm place; at least to Rini and Derek. Tierra was terrified of it; the teachers had tried to get her to go multiply times but she wouldn't have it. She was terrified of the other children and who could blame her; on her first day, she was splashed with water just for reading. The freckled-face girl hide behind Bunny as Rini and Derek walked into the kindegarten. Bunny looked down at her youngest child, and sighed. The bookworm was utterly terrified; looks like she won't be going to kindergarten today, that's for sure.<p>

''Come on, Tierra. Looks like I can't force you.''

The young blonde followed her mother to the music studio, 'Miss Musique'. They walked instead and into her mother's studio. Ami was waiting inside, stamping her foot; with a annoyed face on. The blunette saw them; after they walked in; and sighed.

''Okay, I believe I got the picture. So, Tierra didn't go to kindergarten and instead tagged along?''

''Your spot on, Amy.'' said Bunny, with a faint smile. ''It's near the end of the kindergarten years for them; after Christmas, they'll be in elementary, so I let it slide this time.''

''*Sigh* Come on, we have rehearsing to do or do you want to sing badly?''

''Yea...'' mumbled Bunny. ''Tierra, go sit down and read your book.''

The pair were to sing at a concert for Christmas and had to practice. They had to sing various songs from Frozen and a couple of christian Christmas songs. Bunny skimmed through the songs before sighing.

''What first?''

''Hmm, how about 'Let it go'?''

''Isn't that one of my solo songs, Amy?''

''Right...Hmm, how about 'For the First Time in Forever'?''

''Good enough. Who's singing 'Anna' and who's singing 'Elsa'.''

''I'll take Elsa, you can have Anna.'' said Amy, smiling.

''K. Tierra, music please.''

Tierra look up, and press the music button for her mother. The intrustmental music for 'For the First Time in Forever' began playing. Bunny began singing her lines to the song.

Bunny:  
>The window is open, so's that door<br>I didn't know they did that anymore  
>Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?<p>

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
>Why have a ballroom with no balls?<br>Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people  
>It'll be totally strange<br>But wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
>There'll be music, there'll be light<br>For the first time in forever  
>I'll be dancing through the night<p>

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
>But I'm somewhere in that zone<br>Cause for the first time in forever  
>I won't be alone<p>

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
>What if I meet... the one?<p>

Tonight imagine me gown and all  
>Fetchingly draped against the wall<br>The picture of sophisticated grace  
>Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there<br>A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
>I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face<p>

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
>Which is totally bizarre<br>Nothing like the life I've had so far

For the first time in forever  
>There'll be magic, there'll be fun<br>For the first time in forever  
>I could be noticed by someone<p>

And I know it is totally crazy  
>To dream I'd find romance<br>But for the first time in forever  
>At least I've got a chance<p>

Amy:  
>Don't let them in, don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be  
>Conceal, don't feel, put on a show<br>Make one wrong move and everyone will know

Amy:  
>But it's only for today<br>Bunny:  
>It's only for today<p>

Amy:  
>It's agony to wait<br>Bunny:  
>It's agony to wait<p>

Amy:  
>Tell the guards to open up the gates<br>Bunny:  
>The gates. For the first time in forever<p>

Amy:

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Bunny:  
>I'm getting what I'm dreaming of<br>Amy:  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<p>

Bunny:  
>A chance to change my lonely world<br>Amy:  
>Conceal<p>

Bunny:  
>A chance to find true love<br>Amy:  
>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<p>

Bunny:  
>I know it all ends tomorrow,<br>So it has to be today  
>'Cause for the first time in forever<br>For the first time in forever  
>Nothing's in my way!<p>

She fell over dramatically just for the fun of it; causing Amy to giggle. Bunny smile at Amy.

''What? It was for fun.''

''N-nothing...'' blushed Amy, feeling sorry.

Bunny giggled, gripping hold of Amy's hand. ''I'm glad, your my friend.'' she said with a smile.

Amy blushed darkly. '_What am I thinking? Usa-chan is my friend; nothing more!_'

''Amy?''

''Ah! It's nothing, don't worry.'' said Amy, forcing a smile.

Bunny frowned, in worried but smiled all the same.


End file.
